


What does not kill us

by madaboutasoiaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, but really all about the sisters, mentions of Arya/Aegon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaboutasoiaf/pseuds/madaboutasoiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How DARE Aegon ask her to homecoming and give Sansa a reason to take her dress shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does not kill us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt on tumblr. Originally meant to be Arya/Aegon but I had Stark sister feels so it diverged.
> 
> I'm terrible at titles....

Arya trailed along behind her sister, stewing over the injustice. _I can’t believe he did this to me_. Aegon knew she hated getting dressed up for parties, he knew it was not her and this, this was the ultimate representation of that. She could still picture him now. The _bastard_ had asked her in front of everybody in the cafeteria, smiling that brilliant toothpaste commercial smile of his. She had simply gawked at him in horror until Sansa came over and intervened, looking at Arya with that expression which said _I cannot believe we are related_.

“Of course she will Aegon.”

He followed her from the cafeteria afterwards, looking almost contrite but still grinning and she resented him for being him, for not letting her hate him for it.

“Homecoming?” she said to him accusingly. “You might have warned me before announcing it in front of everybody.”

He shrugged. “You would have said no. I don’t want to go with anybody else.”

She almost refused his kiss but part of her felt pleased. She did not want to go but she did not want him going with anybody else either. That did not console her now though as Sansa dragged her into one shop after another, showing her dress after dress. Each of them became frustrated in no time. Sansa pulled a face over everything Arya chose and there was no way in hell Arya was going to wear any of the strapless, silky or otherwise far too girly things Sansa kept oohing and aahing over.

“Why must you be so difficult” Sansa finally snapped.

“It’s alright for you” Arya exploded. “You are shoo in for Homecoming Queen. You were born graceful and beautiful and able to walk in heels.”

Sansa looked at her then with something like pity in her eyes and Arya wanted nothing more than to walk out and leave her there. Instead, her sister turned and pulled another dress from the rack, something white with a bow.

“What about this one? You would look good in it. I can see Aegon’s reaction now.”

As upset as Arya was she had to stifle a laugh. Aegon was going to react far more to her discarding the dress on the floor of his bedroom than to anything she wore. She could not tell Sansa that though. Her sister might be older but she was still so _innocent_.

“No” she said abruptly. “I need something comfortable given I’ll spend half my time watching him being fawned over.”

Aegon was expected to be Homecoming King. She looked at her sister for a moment, her perfect hair, delicate features and unfailing ability to look like she belonged anywhere. Sometimes Arya wondered whether Aegon was dating the wrong Stark.

Sansa sighed. “You are so rude to him. I don’t know why he puts up with it.” She gave Arya a sidelong look. “You sound bitter. Don’t you want him to win?”

“I don’t care” Arya said quickly, burying her head in another rack. “You care more about those things. You are the one who’ll be on stage with him if he does.”

Sansa’s voice was quiet behind her when she answered. “If I win I hope he does. _He_ will be kind to me, if only for your sake.”

Arya felt a surge of guilt as the words sunk in. Sansa had a messy break up not so long ago. Arya hated the guy but Sansa seemed okay up until now. Clearly Arya had missed something.

“He will be kind to you because you deserve kindness” she replied stiffly. She held out a pale blue dress. It was more billowy and had comfortable looking straps. Sansa looked into Arya’s face with a soft expression for a moment before she glanced at the dress.

“Oh it is perfect. You will look beautiful in it.”

Arya tensed at the compliment. The word beautiful had never passed Sansa’s lips in relation to Arya before. She studied Sansa’s face uncertainly.

“Do you really think so?”

Sansa smiled and nodded emphatically, shooing Arya into the change rooms. When she emerged, Sansa made her twirl, exclaiming over what a good choice it was. Their father looked worried when they finally returned home. Sansa took off up the stairs after giving him a kiss.

“You did not kill each other” he observed.

Arya smiled. “I’m surprised too. I even managed to buy a dress.”

Her father smiled back at her. “Your mother will be over the moon.”


End file.
